Sunset Sparkle
by DiscoKitten
Summary: Rainbow Dash left depressed and lonely... Fluttershy swoops in to help her out in anyway she can!


Sunset Sparkle

It was a boring afternoon for Rainbow Dash, Lonely which was a usual for her. Lately Rainbow Dash wasn't feeling well, not physically bad but mentally, she was sad. On the outside the mare looked so happy and well, but deep down depression and self pity was eating away at her very soul.

Later on that day during twilight, a knock came from her front door. Surprised, Dashie went and answered it after taking a few seconds to not seem like a total creep.

She opened her door and to her surprise the shy little mare named Fluttershy stood there.

Dash: Flutters! Hi!

Flutters: "Oh H-Hi Dash uhm I was wondering... If you'd wanna go to Pinkie's party W-With me..?"

shocked by what Flutters had just asked her, she took no more then a half a second after flutters had finished her sentence to scream yes.

Being the cool mare Rainbow Dash was she replied with

Dashie: "YES! or uh sure yea whatever..."

Fluttershy: "Oh Y-Yay! We must leave n-now though!"

Dashie: "Oh uhm of course! Lemme grab a scarf!"

Fluttershy nodded and stood by the door as rainbow dash flew into the bathroom and fixed her hair and put on a nice smelling perfume and came back out with no scarf.

Instead of pointing it out and embarrassing Rainbow Dash Fluttershy smiled and blushed after noticing the extra steps dash took for her...

Later on after leaving Cloudsdale and flying to a path Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy decided to enjoy the sunset and walk instead...

Fluttershy: "Its a b-beautiful sunset isn't it?"

Rainbow dash was walking on the opposite side not paying attention to the Sunset and instead staring at what RD thought was more beautiful then anything in the world... Fluttershy.

Flutters turned to look at Rainbow Dash since she wasn't answering.

Rainbow Dash quickly fixated her eyes off of Fluttershy and to the sunset

Dashie: "Oh uh Yea of course! its gorgeous..."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled turning her head back straight to the path.

Rainbow Dash shivered from it being so cold outside. Fluttershy noticed out of the corner of her eye and smiled a little as she used her mouth to untangle her scarf from her own neck and spread a wing and shyly wrapped it around Rainbow Dash, using her mouth and slowly wrapping it around Rainbow Dash's neck

Fluttershy: "Th-There ya go Dash!"

Rainbow Dash's face was fully blushed and she smiled warmly shocked that Fluttershy would even do something like this

Dashie:"oh uh Thanks sh-shy"

Fluttershy: "No problem... (mumbling under her breath) Beautiful..."

Fluttershy knew Rainbow dash was going thru trouble and was sad she could see past her fake smile and easily see the truth. So she tried to do her best to life her spirits in any way she could...

Rainbow Dash blushed more being that Fluttershy's wing was still wrapped around her, making her really close. So close that Fluttershy could smell the perfume on Rainbow Dash's fur.

Dashie: "I uhhhhh..."

Fluttershy: "Oh sorry...!"

Fluttershy let go and folded her wing back against her body

Rainbow Dash sighed a little but hid it under her breath

As the sun was still a bit above the mountain providing plenty of sunlight

Dashie: "Hey shy!? I think this is a short cut! just thru this bit of forest!"

Flutters: "Oh really? Lets uhm take it then!"

They both walked to the right and off the path, pushing thru some foliage after walking for a few minutes they came to a clearing. Stunningly beautiful with a small river flowing thru it and trees all around blocking out all outside sounds.

Dashie: "Well since we're here and its almost dark... wanna just sit here and watch the final moments of the sunset shy?"

Fluttershy smiled widely and nodded yes as Rainbow Dash took a seat facing towards the sun as it started to set under the mountain.

Rainbow Dash spread her wing and brushed off some dead leaves off the ground next to her.

Dashie: "There ya go... If you want to sit by me that is..."

Flutters: "Of course..!"

Fluttershy sat next to her, only inches away from each other.

Fluttershy stared up at the mountain admiring her view of what was beautiful.

While Rainbow Dash admired Fluttershy for her view

Rainbow Dash gambled her options and leaned forward smelling Fluttershy's hair softly.

Rainbow Dash tried to pull back and act like nothing happened but Fluttershy turned and caught her red hoofed. Rainbow Dash stared at her in fear of what she might do.

Dashie: "S-Sorry Shy! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Fluttershy spread her wings around Rainbow dash pulling her body the last couple inches into her as Rainbow dash's nose pressed against Fluttershy's as Flutter softly puckered her lips.

Rainbow dash met her half way and closed her, eyes tilting her head, and pressing her lips against Fluttershy's as the sun fully set leaving them both in utter, romantic dark bliss...

After Rainbow Dash had softly broken the kiss she smiled warmly at Fluttershy in the cold chilly newly made night time.

Fluttershy: "W-Wow... Dash... I-I.." Fluttershy found herself a little shocked but deep down she knew this was going to happen and yet she was just as happy as Rainbow Dash was.

Dashie: "Well... I say we ditch Pinkie's party,,, I think she'll understand..."

Fluttershy nodded now knowing what Rainbow Dash had planned next.

The two mares hadn't broken eye contact this entire time, truly a phenomenon... True Love...

Rainbow Dash scooped up Fluttershy with one gentle motion, holding Fluttershy against her body

Fluttershy squeaked and blushed, wrapping her hooves around her a few seconds later.

Rainbow Dash spread her wings and flew up managing to carry them both.

Fluttershy not talking mainly admiring her new found view of Rainbow Dash in the moonlight~

After a few minutes flying deep into the EverFree forest.

Rainbow Dash landed in front of this old abandoned cabin that stop atop of a hill glistening in the moonlight...

The main part of the roof had collapsed but the roof around the chimney and fireplace stood strong

She walked in still carrying Fluttershy setting her down on a blanket near the cold fireplace

Dashie: "I come here to take naps! And such..."

Flutters: "O-Oh y-yay!"

Rainbow Dash lied a few logs into the fireplace and sparked the tender below catching the logs and making a nice welly made fire...

Rainbow Dash lied next to Fluttershy pulling her close with her wings as Fluttershy blushed

The two mares lying nose to nose with Rainbow Dash's wings wrapped around her Love

They lied there for hours staring at each other occasionally laying kisses on one another's soft, delicious lips. Holding each other so close... it seemed like their very beings were merged together.

Mind and body over-lapsing each others. Nothing could had made those moments any better...

they had each other and that's all that mattered...

THE END...?


End file.
